Jade'd Roses
by TheLazerRaven
Summary: Team RWBY already knew winning the Vytal Tournament was going to be hard, but they didn't realize how hard until a chore for Ozpin opens their eyes. Can Ruby keep her team safe despite the ever present danger of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick coming closer by the day? And what's with those new exchange students? Pairing Undecided for now
1. Chapter 1: Not All Roses are Red

JADE'D ROSES

CHAPTER ONE: NOT ALL ROSES ARE RED

"Yang, on your left!" Blake called to her partner as she used Gambol Shroud to pull herself up a tree and over an Ursa that charged.

The Faunus girl quickly dropped back down and delivered a strong slash to the Grimm's back; leaving it vanished in a pile of roses. Yang quickly took her partners word of advice and swiftly swung her arm to her left, sending the Alpha beowolf flying through multiple trees.

"Thanks for the heads up." Yang noted, firing Ember Celica at the ground and giving her the momentum to fly up and uppercut an Ursa's jaw, sending it flying even higher than she did.

When she landed, she failed to notice the other Ursa behind her, but her teammate did. The Myrtenaster was through the chest of the Ursa before it could even glance at the golden-haired girl and it disappeared into a pile of petals. Yang didn't have time to thank Weiss before she saw another beowolf come behind the heiress.

Blake acted before she could, swinging down like a wild-girl hanging onto Gambol Shroud like a life-line and kicking the beast straight in the chest, forcing it back before releasing her weapon and flipping down to stand next to Weiss, catching her weapon in her hand as it fell.

"Well… now what?" Yang questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

Nobody had the chance to answer before a familiar golden spear flew past the three girls, impaling another Ursa into petals. Their friend Pyrrah followed moments later, being whacked into the 'arena' of sorts by a Death Stalker.

"Incoming!" She shouted, jumping forward to avoid a painful sting and rolled forward, continuing her run for her weapon.

"That." Blake said simply, charging the large Grimm creature with her weapon drawn.

"Good to know." Yang replied, firing herself to pass Blake in her dash and punching the Death Stalker square on the top of the head.

The head dug into the dirt and the recoil launched Yang high into the air, the girl grinning the whole way. The creature was about to sting at Blake mid-charge but it collided with something in front of her. Blake looked up to see Ren, standing on top of Jaune's shield that the blonde boy held over his head, blocked the attack by coating his weapons in aura.

Without hesitation, Nora shot from the forest and slammed her hammer into the Death Stalker's side, getting it successfully away from Ren, Jaune and Blake.

Nora immediately ran after the Grimm, Blake and Ren following. Jaune turned and ran towards Pyrrah, who was fighting two Ursa at the same time.

Pyrrah used her shield to block one Ursa as she kicked the leg of another, before back flipping out from between them and smiling as one slashed the other, killing it. Out of nowhere, Jaune came and tackled the remaining one shield-first and they both rolled around on the ground. Eventually, Pyrrah whacked the Ursa in the head with her shield, snapping its neck and killing it instantly.

They both smiled at each other but turned around at a sudden rush of wind to see Yang standing on top of a beowolf that melted into petals seconds after. The brawler girl grinned like a maniac.

"Step it up, lovebirds!" She joked before punching left and flying right, intercepting an Ursa claw before it could hit the Ice Queen, who was facing down another beowolf.

Weiss nodded her thanks before sending a glyph at the snarling beowolf, freezing it in place. Next she locked Myrtenaster into yellow dust and stabbed the ice from the top, leaving nothing but petals behind. The heiress quickly switched to red dust before throwing her weapon into the air, ducking under the beowolf that had attempted to attack from her left, caught the falling sword flawlessly and stabbed to her right, killing another Grimm.

After that, the giant stinger from the Death Stalker came from nowhere, killing the Ursa squaring off with Yang. A loud crash followed and Ren, Nora and Blake were thrown into view.

Ren flipped himself around easily, facing the direction he was heading and sticking out his arms. Both the points of his weapons were stuck into two separate tree trunks, holding him harmlessly in place.

Nora back flipped, grinning all the while, and landed perfectly as if she had just done a simple summersault.

Blake didn't even have a chance to save herself before she felt the familiar arms of Yang wrap around her form and tackle her from the air but also saving her from the impact.

Weiss, Blake, Yang and JNPR looked towards the way the three had flown from and saw the Death Stalker, just without its stinger.

"How in the world did you manage that?" Yang questioned. But was met with silence as her friends charged. She sighed. "It's gonna be a long day." She muttered to herself, before launching forward.

* * *

They had been fighting for the better part of an hour, now. Everybody was almost exhausted after the constant fighting. Jaune's strikes were getting sloppy-er-, Pyrrah was forgetting to dodge, Ren's aura was running low and even Nora seemed tired.

Weiss' Myrtenaster was running out of dust to attack with, Blake felt like her legs were going to snap in half at a moments notice and if Yang never saw petals again it would be too soon, her hands were killing her!

But there was still Grimm left. Too much Grimm in fact.

"We can't fight them all away. We have to get out of here." Pyrrah said what they were all thinking, stabbing an Ursa with her spear.

"We'll be dead on the spot if we try and run, you know that!" Weiss called back, sidestepping a beowolf. Again.

"Well we have to do something!" Blake answered, using her duel weapons to hold off a King Taijiu. Which unexpectedly fell limp so suddenly, she almost fell forward without the force of the Grimm pushing back.

Everyone looked at what made the snake collapse; even the Grimm seemed to stand still. Imbedded in the back of the King Taijiu's head was a very familiar weapon; Crescent Rose.

They all looked up to see a familiar figure falling down from the retreating form of a Nevermore, leaving rose petals in her wake. The figure eventually landed with surprising force and pulled the weapon from the snakes' head, grinning at everyone else.

"I can't leave you guys alone for twelve minutes, can I?"

They were all staring at the familiar form of Ruby Rose, her trusty weapon Crescent Rose in her hand once more.

What happened next was all a blur. Ruby shot forward, through the wall of her friends, and sliced down two Ursa. She continued by shooting herself up and came down to land on top of another King Taijiu.

From the top of the large Grimm she activated Crescent Rose's sniper function and began picking off beowolf after beowolf and Ursa after Ursa. When she deemed appropriate, Ruby fired at the snake' head and jumped into the air as the giant Grimm fell and dispersed into petals.

The Scythe-wielder came down full-force onto the Death Stalker's top, killing that too, before she pulled it out and chopped off its tail. She kicked into the air and spun around, positioning herself behind the tail and kicked it forward and killed even more Ursa. Ruby, still in the air, slashed her scythe under her form to stick it into the ground. She landed on the handle of the weapon and jumped high into the air, leaving her weapon behind.

She came down moments later, thanks to gravity, and landed forcefully on her scythe, tearing it roughly from the ground and multiple Grimm around the sight the weapon was forced into the ground.

Crescent Rose flipped into the air but came down easily into Ruby's hand, ready to be used again. Ruby got back into a fighting stance, Crescent Rose placed between herself and the hoard of Grimm.

Ruby launched first and swung Crescent Rose to-and-fro chopping down and Grimm stupid enough to enter her strike zone. Suddenly she dropped and hugged herself around her weapon, going with it as it shot itself back from recoil and under the legs of an Ursa. The petite girl unwrapped herself from the scythe and skidded to a stop, using her weapon of choice to help slow her movement. She followed by jumping up high and bringing down the scythe to cut the Ursa clean in half, petals in its place.

She jabbed a beowolf in the gut with the handle-part of the weapon but followed by jumping up and swinging the scythe under her, killing that Grimm too before she landed and tossed her weapon into the air. Ruby sprang into the air, using a beowolf as a springboard, and grabbed her scythe and began to unload rapid-fire during her decent to not only kill Grimm but also slow her fall.

Ruby landed with a bang, Crescent Rose drawn, and she smashed the tip of her scythe into the ground for an added effect. The few remaining Grimm got the message and disappeared into the forest.

Now with the danger gone, the scythe-wielder sighed and retracted her weapon, almost regrettably.

"I still had some features I wanted to try." She pouted.

"Ruby!" Said girl turned at the familiar voice, to be pulled into a familiar embrace. "That was awesome, sis! My baby sister, taking out more Grimm than seven other people! I'm so proud!" Yang praised, failing to realize she was almost choking her sister.

"Yang, even awesome people need air." Blake reminded, Gambol Shroud tucked safely away once more. Yang blushed and released the girl who, thanks to the lack of air, was looking more like a sapphire than a ruby.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. But you would too if your sister just-" Yang was cut off by an angry heiress.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? All seven of us couldn't handle that many Grimm and then you show up making this look like a simple obstacle course! It takes a real dunce to just show up and-" Weiss started to lecture the young leader, but was instead cut off by Yang.

"Save all of our asses. You failed to mention that part." The golden-haired girl reminded strictly, glaring at her sisters partner.

"Yes, it appears we owe you a thank you." Ren noted as he came forward, letting Nora lean on him even though he was leaning just as much on her. Ruby waved her hand in an attempt to dismiss it.

"Don't mention it. Anybody else would've done the same thing." She insisted, blushing as red as her namesake.

"But not everybody _could've_, Miss Rose." A new voice entered the conversation.

Teams RWBY and JNPR turned to the source of the voice to see the familiar form of Headmaster Ozpin standing there, sipping his coffee as if they were sitting in his office.

"Ozpin? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, utterly confused after sitting up against a tree. "Are we back at Beacon?"

"Guess that Ursa did more than I thought." Pyrrah muttered. "No, Jaune we're still in the forest. Ozpin is just with us." She told him.

"Must've been gone a long time for the boss-man to come find us." Yang joked, everybody except for Weiss chuckled and Ruby and Nora broke into a long session of snickering.

"Don't worry, I knew where you were the whole time. I just wanted to see how you would fair against the Grimm. I did it to all the other teams at Beacon as well, but none of them lasted as long as you and certainly no others drove them away." Ozpin told them, much to their shock and some anger.

"Well why did you send us without our leader?" Weiss asked angrily. "Isn't it her job to watch out for us in cases like this?"

"If I remember correctly, Miss Schnee, it was you who sent her away in the first place." Ozpin reminded. Yang scowled.

"Remember? You're the one who told her to go back and study and that we could handle a simple back of Ursa." Yang said bitterly.

"Who was that student that told us there were Ursa nearby anyway?" Blake questioned, giving that matter some thought.

"And where did he go when we chased them out here?" Nora followed, equally interested.

"That was just my secretary. That's how we got everybody else into the forest too, but we we're expecting two teams at once. I admire you're courage Mr. Arc, it took a lot of it to go back for Team RWBY instead of charging into the forest." Ozpin praised. Jaune nodded his thanks. "Now I would like to have a word with Miss Ruby Rose, if you may. Alone."

Everybody gave the little red girl questioning looks that she waved off with a grin.

"Go on ahead back to Beacon and rest, guys. I'll be right behind you." Ruby told them.

JNPR left first, Jaune's arm draped over Pyrrah as he favored one leg and the warrior girl trying to keep her hands from automatically curling into fists. Nora was using the Magnhild as a crutch and Ren walked, slumped over next to her.

"Are you sure, sis? I don't mind staying." Yang said, glaring at Ozpin for almost forcing her to leave her baby sister alone in a forest full of Grimm. Just because she could take care of herself didn't make up for an entire childhood of watching over and protecting Ruby.

"It's fine, Yang. I'll see you when I get back." Ruby sent her sister on her way before turning back to her headmaster. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"I merely wanted to ask you if you would do me a small favor." Ozpin informed her.

"Sure thing, Professor, what do you need?" Ruby questioned. Ozpin smiled gratefully.

"I need you and your team to scale that mountain-" Ozpin pointed to the mountain range behind him "-and tell me if its safe enough to use for a future training ground." He requested.

Ruby failed to see the logic behind that. What would the point be in sending them up the mountain if he thought it wasn't safe already? As crazy as he was, he wouldn't endanger his students. Right?

"I have a condition." Ruby stated, practically already agreeing.

"Which is?" He asked, curiously.

"Have JNPR come too." She reasoned hopefully.

"May I ask why?" Ozpin questioned the scythe-wielder.

"Climbing mountains can be boring." Ruby told him, hoping he'd agree.

"Very well, Miss Rose. Next week you're team, along with JNPR, will climb a mountain." Ozpin agreed, sipping his coffee again. "Now then, onto the second matter."

"There's a second matter?" Ruby questioned, halting her attempts to leave.

"Yes. And this second matter is arguably more important, as it will begin tomorrow." Ozpin stated, peaking Ruby's interest. "Tomorrow, we'll be getting some transfer students that have been attending another school that trains hunters and huntresses and I'd like for you and your team to show them around. You'll meet them tomorrow morning in the Beacon courtyard at nine o' clock."

"Not that I'm not flattered, but why me?" Ruby questioned.

"Because you are one of the only students I can be assured won't be hostile towards them." Ozpin explained. While Ruby liked the compliment, she felt compelled to point out the obvious issue.

"Weiss is on my team, Professor, and I don't think she'll bite her tongue as much as Blake or even Yang. If she doesn't like them, she'll say so." Ruby told Ozpin worriedly. Ozpin didn't seem as concerned with the matter and waved off her concerns.

"Worry about that when tomorrow comes. But I doubt there will be much to hold them at fault for." Ozpin assured her. "That will be all, Miss Rose. You may show yourself back to Beacon."

"You're not coming?" Ruby asked, half turning around.

"Afraid I can't return just yet. I have other matters I must attend to." Ozpin waved her off.

Ruby didn't reply verbally but nodded her understanding and drew Crescent Rose, ready for any Grimm that might come back as she made her way through Emerald Forest.

Ozpin's gaze lingered on the young leader for a minute longer, muttering to himself as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction deeper into the forest.

"You'll do great things, Ruby Rose, even if you don't know if yet."

**I don't own RWBY; it's a RoosterTeeth production. I do, however, own the OC's. **

**Next update will be soon, reviews are much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: It's All Jaded

JADE'D ROSES

CHAPTER TWO: IT'S ALL JADED

Ruby walked through the forest clutching Crescent Rose tight. Just because she scared some Grimm away didn't mean there wasn't more.

She was a little disappointed that she had to walk back by herself, though. She'd been under the impression Ozpin was going back too. Maybe she should have made Yang stay back. But Ozpin probably wouldn't have liked that. He did say he wanted to talk to her alone.

It wasn't that she was afraid of walking back alone. Hell, she'd be more afraid if she was with her team and the danger they were in had they been with her. She just wanted somebody to talk to on the way back. But with no Yang, Blake or even Weiss by her side, she was alone with Crescent Rose and her thoughts

She looked down at the weapon in her hand as she moseyed along. Maybe she should add some new features? Something to take down those King Taijiu's quicker? They had been a pain to kill until she got onto the head or directly under it. Could another blade be useful?

Ruby shook her head. Worry about Crescent Rose later, she told herself, think about this team your showing around tomorrow. Ozpin chose her because she was the friendliest girl her knew, he'd said it out-right, but Weiss was the not-so-friendliest girl _she_ knew. She doubted there'd be much wrong with them, they'd been able to be good enough for Ozpin to let them in after the year already started after all, but Weiss would find some reason to dislike them. The hooded girl was sure of it.

Maybe they'd be a cool, suave and macho kind of team? The type to come in and save the day every time. Yang would like that, if for nothing else to make a 'knight in shining armor' joke.

Or maybe they were all girls, like they were. And they were into braiding hair and silly sleepovers and whatnot. Ruby herself was never really a girls-girl, Weiss would disagree, and had tended to spend more time with Yang or her first model of Crescent Rose (which was a piece of glass stuck into a wooden spatula. She ended up in the emergency room two days later with stitches in her finger) but that would be a fun team. Maybe she could pawn them off on Nora?

What if they were like JNPR and had two each? Would they work as well together as JNPR did? Maybe better?

No matter their genders, Ruby had to wonder how good they were in combat. Good enough to get into Beacon, but also into whatever school they went to in… where'd Ozpin say they were from?

Oh well, she thought. She'd find out tomorrow.

Her musings were brought to a halt as she exited the thick brush of trees and shrubs, the eerie feeling of Grimm lurking gone altogether. Smiling, she attached Crescent Rose to her back once more, making a mental note to go back to the drawing board on any additional features, and speed semblance home.

She would have done it before, but the last time she did everybody got on her case. Weiss told her she was alerting Grimm to their location, Blake was upset she had uprooted at least twenty trees in a five-meter dash, Yang was mad at her for using her semblance to win a "friendly" race they'd had one day to beat her to the other side of the forest and Mrs. Goodwitch had to tell her specifically that her semblance could get her injured, what with all the trees and the risk of banging into one very real.

Ruby didn't understand why everyone else seemed to be allowed to use their semblances in the forest except for her, but she wasn't going to risk using it when she'd been asked not to.

"Hey sis! Good to have you back! My little hero over here!" Yang greeted as Ruby bust through the door, rose petals following.

"What did Professor Ozpin want?" Blake asked from her bed, looking up at Ruby.

"First he wanted to ask if we'd go and climb the mountain. He wants to know if he can put a training course up there." Ruby told them, earning some questioning looks.

"Why would he send students up there if he's not sure it's safe enough to send students up there?" Blake asked, more to herself than anyone. Yang shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't like us and is trying to 'inconspicuously' kill us off. Catch my drift?" She said, air quoting 'inconspicuously' and dragging a finger over her neck. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we're advanced enough to handle it, while some other teams are not. After all,-" Weiss started to explain. Yang saw she was going to strengthen her own ego, and decided to pop her balloon right then.

"Our team does have Ruby Rose on it. Right Rubes?" The brawler asked her sister, elbowing her repeatedly.

"Right," Ruby said embarrassed. "And second, he wanted us to show some transferring team around Beacon tomorrow." She continued.

"Did he say who they were?" Blake asked.

"Or why they were transferring?" Weiss continued.

"I know as much as you do. All he said was we have to meet them tomorrow morning at nine o'clock in the courtyard." Ruby told them, recounting the headmasters' words. "Now if nobody has any more questions, I think I should go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." She said, hopping onto her bunk.

"Sure thing, you need your rest! Not every day you take out a whole hoard of Grimm." Yang boasted, before climbing onto her bunk as well.

Then the rest of team RWBY drifted off into sleep.

LINEBREAK

"They're late." Weiss complained. Ruby shook her head.

"Weiss, it's only 9:02." She pointed out. Weiss glared.

"That's still late. We should be in class if they don't have the decency to show up on time." The heiress complained.

"Oh calm down, Ozpin excused us from our first class for this." Yang rolled her eyes. Blake cut off Weiss' retort.

"Is that them?" The Faunus girl questioned, pointing at four figures coming through the front gates.

The first was a boy in a yellow t-shirt and grey long pants with grey and yellow shoes. He had dark brown hair, almost bowl shaped, with long bangs and weirdly clear brown eyes. He had a belt on with duel holsters, holding pistols of some kind on either side and… a canoe ore on his back? Wut?

The second was another boy in a green long sleeved shirt under a black hoodie, with the hood up hiding most of his black hair and matching green eyes. He had regular black sweatpants with a green keychain coming from his pocket with matching black boots. Duel knives were holstered at his sides.

The third was, yet again, a boy wearing a silver and Ultra-blue shirt, black jacket, black pants that had a blue line down the pant-leg with black combat boots and black and blue fingerless gloves. He had black spiky-ish hair in the front to reveal bright blue eyes. On his right fist were a pair of Brass Knuckles and on his back there was a large Battle Axe.

The fourth and final member was a girl in a purple jacket, very light, over a plain white t-shirt. She had white short pants and long purple stockings on that went with her white and pink running shoes. She had long light brown hair past her shoulders and violet eyes. What looked like an empty holster was attached to her hip, the purpose undetermined.

They began to walk through the courtyard, making their way to the other side.

Suddenly, the boy in yellow tripped over his own two feet, causing his face to become good friends with the concrete. But he caused a chain-reaction, and the boy in black-and-blue tripped over him and pulled the girl down with him in an attempt to stable himself. The boy in green looked down hopelessly at his teammates as he shook his covered head.

"I guess that's them." Yang said, walking towards the pile of students, Blake following. Weiss scowled.

"I hope not. They look like even bigger dolts than you." She said, looking at Ruby before following Yang and Blake.

"At least they didn't blow you up." Yang called back to her. She looked at the kids attempting to untangle themselves, unsuccessfully, and even dragging the boy in green down to the floor. "Yet."

Ruby, who had speed-semblanced her way past her team, halted before the still-floored team.

"Are you guys the transfer students?" She asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

"No, we just decided class could wait." The yellow boy said, squashed beneath his teammates. The girl slapped his head, despite being two people above him.

"Yeah, that'd be us. And you are?" She asked, managing to roll off her pile of teammates.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. And this is my team," Ruby began motioning to the others. "Weiss, Blake and Yang." Each girl waved as her name was spoken.

"We're team RWBY and we were told to show you around." Ruby told them, helping the boy in green up to his feet.

After Yang helped, yanked, the other boys off the floor, the boy in yellow spoke.

"Well I'm Joe Wise, and these are my nitwits- I mean team JADE." He said.

"Alex Chambers." The boy in green waved as Joe spoke his name.

"Mike Doc, but he goes by Doc." The axe-wielder waved also.

"And Erin Atkins." The girl smiled and spoke next.

"Don't mind him. If an anything, he's the king nitwit." Erin corrected, shaking team RWBY's hands as everyone else followed.

"So," Doc said after introductions. "Where we goin' first?"

"Class." Weiss said pointedly. Doc sighed.

"Figures as much." He muttered. Ruby attempted to console him.

"Don't worry, Professor Goodwitch's class is always… interesting." She said, before she lead the group to class.

"Interesting like quirky, or interesting like 'spin around in a chair with a cat on your lap'?" Joe asked from the back of the group. Yang smirked.

"Neither."

Team JADE couldn't help the sudden sense of dread that fell over all of them.

LINEBREAK

After arriving in the Beacon arena, team JADE sat between RWBY and JNPR, engaging in simple conversation before Goodwitch spoke from the floor.

"Good afternoon class. I see that we've got some new students today." She started. Joe interrupted.

"When can we meet them? Is it you?" He said, pointing behind him at Velvet. Majority of the class broke into snickers; Yang's by far the loudest.

"Very funny Mr.," She looked down at her attendance scroll "Wise. It appears your name isn't quite suitable." Goodwitch said, getting the class snickering again. Joe went unfazed.

"Neither is yours." He quipped back. The class erupted in laughter, and Goodwitch glared, before smirking.

"It appears Mr. Wise has volunteered team JADE as first in the sparring matches today. Who wishes to go first?" Goodwitch said, turning and walking away.

The class ooooh'd and Alex muttered,

"Why do you always pull me into this kind of shit?"

Doc spoke next, but it was more of a yell than a mutter.

"Okay, how about I go and…. Nominate Joe!" He said with a large grin, pushing Joe out of his seat. "Good luck buddy."

Joe glared, before huffing and jumping over the railing and into the arena, following Goodwitch.

"So, who am I sparring with?" He asked, walking to one end of the field. Goodwitch merely turned back to the class.

"Mr. Winchester, could you please come spar with Mr. Wise?" She called.

Cardin came moments later, his mace over his shoulder as he grinned manically.

"This is gonna be fun." He said, letting his weapon drop to the ground. Goodwitch moved out from between the two boys, before announcing the start of the battle.

"Ready, begin!" She yelled.

Cardin charged first and swung his mace right for Joe's head, but Joe ducked and rolled out of the way, holding the ore that was once on his back in front of him.

Ruby stared at Joe's weapon questioningly.

"Is that… an ore?" She asked Doc, who was sitting next to her. Doc shook his head.

"Sadly? Yes." He said. "When we were little our assignment was to build our own weapons but Joe has the creativity of a tomato. So instead, he used an ore he found in the street one day and coated it in dust, so it can't break." Doc informed her. Although confused, Ruby nodded.

Back in the arena, Cardin just finished laughing at Joe's weapon.

"Why is your weapon an ore?" He asked the teen in yellow.

"Why isn't your weapon an ore?" Joe shot back, twirling his ore around.

Cardin charged again, aiming for Joe's chest this time. But Joe blocked this time with his ore, easily stopping the mace from crushing his ribs. Joe pushed back and forced Cardin to stagger away, before he hit Cardin's shins with his ore, causing him to fall.

Joe placed the paddle-end of the ore on Cardin's chest, leaning on the top of it as if he'd just swept the floor.

"Nice match, Cardin Loose-chester." He quipped, before tucking his ore away. Goodwitch stood, stunned.

"Nicely done, Mr. Wise. Perhaps you're not completely hopeless after all." She said, smiling as Joe tried to help Cardin to his feet, but frowned at the way Cardin swatted away the sign of good-sportsmanship. "Next, up. Mr. Doc."

"Isn't that redundant?" Yang blurted out as Doc hopped over the side. The kids around her laughed again.

"Doc, word of advice; don't die!" Joe yelled after he'd gotten back to his seat. Erin turned to him.

"Was that necessary? And why'd you only use your ore? You could've halved that time if you'd used your Tasers or semblance." Erin asked, drawing RWBY's attention.

"He's got Tasers? Where?" Yang questioned, appearing in the row behind the two. Joe shot her a questioning glance, silently wondering how she'd gotten up there, but didn't comment.

"Right here." He said, pulling two Taser guns from the holsters on his hips. Blake questioned him next.

"Why wouldn't you use those first? Doc told us that that ore was just an ore." She asked. Joe shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it. And yes, Erin, that was_ completely _necessary." He said, before Goodwitch called out again.

"Mr. Arc, please spar with Mr. Doc." She called.

"Again, redundant." Yang said, the same time Jaune said "Ah jeez" and trudged his way to his teacher and fellow student.

"Don't worry Jaune, you can do it!" Pyrrah called to him from her seat, Nora and Ren smiling beside her.

"Ready, begin!" Goodwitch called, stepping out of between Jaune and Doc.

Jaune drew his sword and raised his shield as Doc slammed his axe onto the floor, displaying it proudly.

"Woah. That's a big axe." Ruby commented. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for noticing. It's his baby. He spends more time tinkering with that thing than he talks to his father." She said, shaking her head.

"Does it have a name?" Blake asked. Alex answered this time.

"Dok. With a 'k'." He said, ashamed. Yang snorted.

"Really? He named it after himself? Even I'm not that conceded." She said unbelievingly.

Doc picked the axe up over his head and swung down, going for an aerial attack, but Jaune's expanded shield held it off. Jaune let go of the shield and back stepped away, watching as the axe slammed the shield to the ground.

Doc lunged at Jaune, ripping the axe from the shield and swinging again. But Jaune ducked and Doc missed, successfully… lodging his axe in the arena wall. Joe shook his head from the stands.

"Not again." He muttered. Weiss looked at him incredulously.

"This happened before?" She questioned him. Erin looked down.

"Twelve times to be exact." She answered. "Lucky number thirteen I guess."

Pyrrah quickly called to Jaune,

"Now's your chance! He's defenseless!" She called to him. Erin looked at her.

"He's got more than an axe. His semblance is Aural Projection." She informed everybody around them.

Pyrrah looked shocked, since she'd never met somebody with such a semblance but Ruby was utterly confused.

"What's that?" She questioned Erin.

Erin pointed to the field, where Doc was shooting what looked like blue waves at Jaune, who was hiding behind his shield.

"He can shoot something similar to shockwaves from his arms and legs." She explained. Ruby lit up.

"Whoa. That's a cool semblance." She muttered.

Doc was charging towards Jaune with a glowing fist, while Jaune held his shield in front of him, hoping for it to take the brunt of the attack. But before they even connected, Goodwitch intervened.

"Times up! This match is a draw!"

Doc and Jaune shook hands, before making their way back to the stands, Pyrrah trying to convince Jaune a draw wasn't a loss and Joe telling Doc he wasn't fixing Dok again until Goodwitch called again.

"Next up Erin Atkins of JADE will spar with Blake Belladonna of RWBY!" She announced to the class.

**Once again, I don't own anything but the OC's.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Yang's all Here

JADE'D ROSES

CHAPTER THREE: THE YANG'S ALL HERE

Erin and Blake stood on opposite sides of the arena, preparing for battle. Blake prepared Gambol Shroud and assumed a fighting stance, while Erin unclipped the handle from her hip.

"What's that?" Ruby asked Joe. Joe smiled.

"That would be telling." He said cryptically. Doc gave an answer.

"It's a lot of things. A doorstop, a telescope, a baton-" Joe cut Doc off.

"Don't ruin my cryptic answer!" He reprimanded. Doc huffed.

"Fine, just wait and see." Doc amended. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Team JNPR nodded.

Erin reached into her pouch and pulled out a red dust crystal, spun the point on her finger and put in into the handle.

Doc huffed again and muttered something that sounded like 'show off' and Weiss questioned again.

"What good will that do?" She asked. Joe smiled.

"Watch and learn." He said, pointing to the field.

Erin made a whip-like motion with the handle and fire came out, forming a flaming whip. Everybody let out their ooooh's and aaaaah's at once, except for rest of team JADE.

"Ready, begin!" Goodwitch called, stepping out from between the two girls.

Blake used the gun-function of Gambol Shroud and fired repeatedly at Erin, who simply spun the whip of fire circular shield that blocked all Blake's shots. Erin cracked the whip at the floor causing a surge of fire to rush towards the Faunus, who quickly rolled out of the way.

"So that's what it does." Ruby stated and Weiss and Yang nodded.

Erin made a circle of fire again, but this time shot it in funnel-form at Blake. Blake jumped over the flames and lunged at Erin, her sword in cleaver mode, and swung at Erin like an untrimmed hedge. Erin dodged and swung her whip so it wrapped around the Faunus' ankle.

She continued by rapidly thrashing Bake around the fighting arena. Erin threw Blake straight up into the air and forcefully slammed Blake into the ground.

Goodwitch shouted out across the arena and called the match. Erin helped Blake up to her feet and both girls walked back to their seats.

"Well done Miss Atkins, our next battle is Alex Chambers and Nora Valkyrie." Goodwitch called.

"Fine, whatever." Alex sighed as he hopped down into the arena. Ren turned to his left, where Nora was sitting.

"Good luck-" He started, before seeing there was nobody there. He looked out to the field, confused, until he saw Nora already standing out there, visibly vibrating with excitement. He sighed too. "Of course."

Alex made his way onto the field across from his opponent, who was grinning happily.

"Ready, begin!" Goodwitch called once again.

"Please, this will be child's play with my fool-proof strategy." Alex boasted. Nora rolled her eyes, deciding to humor him.

"Which is?" She asked. Alex smirked confidently.

"Judging on how much you talk to that Ren fellow, I assume your good friends." He said, still smirking when a purple light overtook him. When the light cleared, Alex was gone, and Ren was in his place. "You wouldn't dare hit a good friend, would you?"

Nora, however, wasn't fooled. She knew Ren was still up in the stands. Instead she smiled as she pulled out the Magnhild.

"He's not just a good friend. He's my best friend. I'd hit him even harder." Was all she said before the Ren-copy went flying into a wall.

In the stands, Yang was confused.

"Soo, why are there two Ren's?" She asked nobody in particular.

"Mitosis." Joe said simply. Doc elbowed his ribs in annoyance.

"That's his semblance. With it he can transform into anyone that's even a little familiar to him." Erin explained for her. Yang smiled.

"Works great! The REN-semblance is uncanny!" She attempted with a wide grin. Only Joe broke down in laughter, which died off in the silence of others.

"Good one." Joe whispered to Yang, who was busy laughing at her own joke.

Meanwhile back in the arena…

Nora, who showed him no mercy, was still slamming Alex into walls. Professor Goodwitch decided to save the poor boy and called the match.

"Ms. Valkyrie is the winner! Albeit, overkill, but a win non-the-less."

Alex grudgingly made his way back to his seat, trying to hide his limp. Joe smirked at him.

"Well if that 'fool-proof' plan of yours involved getting smacked into walls, you did a grade-A job!" He encouraged.

Alex just glared.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Doc blurted out. Goodwitch glared.

"No," She started, but was interrupted by the bell. She transitioned into a sigh. "Yes."

The whole class was gone in a few seconds flat, leaving only RWBY, JNPR and JADE in the arena.

"Mr. Wise, may I have a word with you?" Goodwitch asked the teen in yellow. Joe sighed and muttered something incoherent.

"To lunch!" Nora cried as she practically rocketed to the cafeteria. Her friends followed suit and JADE after that, but not before Doc grinned evilly at Joe.

Joe sighed, knowing that Doc would make sure there was almost no lunch left for him.

LINEBREAK

Ruby had invited team JADE to sit with them at lunch, to which they accepted. Erin had gotten Joe a lunch, but if he didn't get there soon, it would've been Doc's second lunch.

"Ow." Doc said as Erin slapped his hand away from Joe's lunch. Undeterred, he tried again.

"Ow." He was met with the same result. Determined, but not really hungry, he went again.

"Ow." Again, his hand was forced away. He tried again, for a final time.

"Ow!" It was the same result, but by a different person. The table turned to see Joe standing behind Doc, who was holding his head.

"Thank you." Joe said to Erin as he took his lunch from Doc, who was busy rubbing his head.

"So what did Professor Goodwitch want?" Yang started the conversation. Joe rolled his eyes.

"It started with her telling me not to sass her in class again or I'd regret it." He started.

"Well that's not so bad." Ruby attempted to cheer him up.

"But it ended with her taking my ore." He said next, becoming depressed. "But I still have these!" He finished, cheering up again as he took out a gun-shaped yellow and black object.

"Whoa." Ruby admired. "What is it?"

"That's one of his Tasers that I was telling you about." Erin answered for Joe, who smiled.

"This is how they work." He said happily, jabbing the point into Doc's closest shoulder.

Doc's arm jolted in surprise, but it was the arm that _wasn't _tased that moved. Which coincidentally happened to be the hand that wore brass knuckles. Which coincidentally collided with Alex's face out of sheer shock.

"Ow." Alex muttered, holding his nose.

RWBY and JNPR sweat-dropped, Doc laughed, Erin shook her head and Joe went back to eating his lunch.

"Why would you tase your partner?" Weiss asked from next to Ruby. She stole a glance at the little red-hooded girl. She was a dunce and all, but she couldn't do anything like that to her. Again.

All of team JADE looked at Weiss confused.

"Because we're not partners?" Joe said, as if it were obvious. Everyone outside JADE looked almost amazed.

"…Are you sure?" Blake asked. They both nodded.

"He's actually my partner." Erin told them, pointing at Joe.

"And this anti-social little shit is my partner." Doc followed, indicating at Alex, who looked offended.

"I am NOT anti-social." He protested. The entire table looked unconvinced. Doc laughed.

"Really? Because that's the only sentence you've said since lunch started." Doc pointed out.

"… Shut up." Came the response.

"And you proved my point."

**Aaaaand that's chapter three! **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
